


Where are you taking me, Sweetie?

by Hiddlesthug



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Married Couple, Married Life, Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: “Allora dolcezza, dove mi porti stanotte?” domanda River chiudendo la porta del Tardis alle sue spalle, ignorando l'ormai familiare suono dell’allarme della prigione, che avvisa le guardie della sua ennesima fuga.“A dire il vero avevo pensato a qualcos'altro.” risponde il Dottore, facendo partire il Tardis e sorridere River: adora l’espressione che compare sul suo volto ogni volta che è eccitato per qualcosa.





	Where are you taking me, Sweetie?

“Allora dolcezza, dove mi porti stanotte?” domanda River chiudendo la porta del Tardis alle sue spalle. “Sul Titanic del Venticinquesimo secolo? Nel Centesimo secolo, a quella festa in cui siamo stati invitati l’ultima volta che siamo andati sul pianeta Parkols? O vuoi finalmente portarmi a Darillium?” continua, ignorando l'ormai familiare suono dell’allarme della prigione, che avvisa le guardie della sua –ennesima- fuga.  
   
“A dire il vero avevo pensato a qualcos'altro.” risponde il Dottore, facendo partire il Tardis e sorridere River: adora l’espressione che compare sul suo volto ogni volta che è eccitato per qualcosa, che sia un luogo che sta per visitare o una scoperta che sta per fare.  
   
Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio il Dottore sta ancora digitando date e luoghi sconosciuti sulla console, continuando a ignorare le domande della moglie.  
“Niente spoilers, è una sorpresa!” esclama il Dottore quando, stanca di aspettare una risposta che non arriva, River gli si avvicina silenziosamente cercando di capire la destinazione dagli schermi.  
Ma il Dottore è più veloce di lei, e con l’aiuto del Tardis –perché sì, River sa che nonostante lei sia ‘La figlia del Tardis’, il Tardis sarà sempre complice del Dottore, e a lei va bene così. Viaggiano insieme da secoli e secoli, da più di un millennio le ha detto una volta il Dottore, quindi non si aspetta che fra lei e il marito il Tardis scelga lei- oscura la schermata.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto sente il Tardis fermarsi, e River si volta verso il marito, che la stava già fissando eccitato.  
“River Song, benvenuta ad Atlantide.”  
   
“Non è possibile.” sussurra la donna, correndo verso la porta ed aprendola. “Non è mai stato trovato un reperto archeologico, niente che dimostrasse la sua esistenza. Atlantide è solo una leggenda, un racconto dato alla vita da un filosofo vissuto millenni fa!”  
  
“River River River...” sussurra l’uomo, chiudendo la porta alle proprie spalle. “Quante volte ti ho detto di non fidarti degli archeologi e di ciò che dicono?” le domanda, ignorando volutamente il fatto che lei stessa sia un’archeologa.  
  
“Sei sicuro che non sia solo uno dei tuoi scherzi?” domanda la donna alzando un sopracciglio, sospettosa.  
  
“River!” esclama l'uomo indignato, portando le mani sul petto. “Così spezzi entrambi i miei cuori!” aggiunge, ma l’espressione della moglie rimane la stessa.  
“Aspetta qui.” sospira, per poi allontanarsi e fermare un uomo che cammina pigramente in una polverosa strada di campagna, al fianco del proprio asino. River li osserva parlare, per poi camminare verso di lei.  
  
“Eutychios, potresti dire a mia moglie dove ci troviamo?” domanda all’uomo.  
“Ci troviamo nell'isola di Atlante mia signora.” risponde l'uomo, inchinandosi. “E mi permetta di dirle che Afrodite al suo fianco si vergognerebbe, vista la sua immensa bellezza.” aggiunge, ma River volta lo sguardo verso il marito, vedendolo così storcere il naso infastidito. Compiaciuta, lo osserva sollevare poco gentilmente l’uomo e tirandolo via, senza lasciare la presa dal suo braccio.  
“Okay grazie Eutychios, puoi tornare al tuo asino prima che qualcuno te lo rubi.” gli dice spingendolo, nonostante le lamentele dell’uomo.  
  
  
“Non sapevo fossi un tipo geloso.” sussurra River al suo orecchio, avendolo raggiunto.  
  
“Non sono affatto geloso.” controbatte il Dottore, senza però distogliere lo sguardo dall’uomo fino a quando è sicuro che sia ormai lontano.  
  
“Se lo dici tu...” sussurra la donna, non credendogli. “Vado a indossare qualcosa di più adatto, vieni anche tu?” propone, rientrando nel Tardis.  
  
“Sto bene così. Non sono un fan degli indumenti che si usano in questo periodo.” risponde, seguendola ugualmente. “Questa pelle è troppo delicata per quel tipo di tessuti.” sussurra mentre la donna entra in una delle stanze in cui sono conservati tutti i vestiti comprati e usati dal Dottore nel corso dei secoli, compresi quelli femminili per le donne che hanno viaggiato con lui.  
  
River decide di lasciar perdere e di non prendere in giro quella sua pelle delicata, sorridendo al ricordo dei segni che ha lasciato una notte sulla sua schiena, che sono andati via solo dopo una settimana.  
  
“Ad ogni modo, in che periodo siamo?” gli domanda, scorrendo tra i vari vestiti.  
  
“Ha qualche importanza?” risponde l'uomo, osservando la figura di spalle della donna.  
“No.” gli sorride, scegliendo una semplice lunga tunica bianca. Continua a scorrere le dita fra i vestiti, fino a quando non trova un largo e comodo scialle , dello stesso blu del Tardis. “Arrivo subito.” sussurra, sparendo poi tra i vari corridoi di appendiabiti pieni di vestiti.  
“Ti ho già vista nuda, non c'è motivo che ti nasconda.” esclama il Dottore, ridendo. Ha incontrato diverse ‘versioni’ di sua moglie, dalla versione appena nata a quella adulta prima di...  
Non finisce la frase, evitando come sempre quel ricordo.  
Ha incontrato tante versioni di lei, in diverse età, che l’hanno aiutato in molte situazioni: sull’astronave Bisanzio, aiutandolo a chiudere una crepa e cancellare dall’esistenza quegli Angeli Piangenti, a Stonehenge, aiutandolo poi a creare il ‘Big Bang 2.0’, nella New York del 1969, aiutandolo a sconfiggere il Silenzio e salvare Amy, nella Germania nazista, donandogli tutte le sue restanti rigenerazioni e riportandolo in vita, nella Biblioteca… Tutte queste ‘versioni’ della stessa donna hanno fatto in modo che lui si innamorasse sempre più di lei, soprattutto per i suoi piccoli gesti come questo.  
  
“Allora?” domanda la donna, distogliendolo dai pensieri. “Come mi trovi?” gli domanda ruotando su sé stessa, non perdendo però la reazione del marito: ha sempre questa espressione quando la guarda, come se fosse la donna più bella che abbia mai visto.  
È sempre riuscita a leggere il suo viso e le sue espressioni, soprattutto grazie a quegli occhi che –nonostante non vogliano- dicono così tanto su di lui e i suoi sentimenti. Occhi che adesso sembrano luccicare e pieni d’amore misto ad attrazione, sessuale e non, per lei.  
Sin dal primo giorno in cui si sono incontrati, quando nella Germania nazista l’ha vista rigenerarsi in questo corpo, la guarda in questo modo. Come se avesse trovato la risposta a una domanda che si è posto per tanto tempo, come se adesso fosse tutto chiaro. E in certe occasioni, quando la viene a prendere e la porta in giro nello spazio e nel tempo, può leggere nei suoi occhi qualcosa di simile ad adorazione e desiderio.  
Questa è una di quelle occasioni.  
  
“Se non chiudi la bocca potrebbero entrare le mosche.” lo prende in giro, mentre si avvicina a lui.  
  
“Non ci sono mosche nel Tardis.” sussurra il Dottore, senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso. “Stai bene così.” sussurra, cercando di assumere l’espressione di sempre.  
  
“Sto ‘bene’?” ripete River, alzando un sopracciglio. “Eppure la tua reazione sembra dire altro.” sussurra avvicinandosi, sentendo il calore del suo respiro.  
  
“Davvero?” domanda l'uomo. “E cosa?” sussurra, posando gli occhi sulle labbra della donna sempre meno distanti, fino a quando non si posano sulle proprie.  
E’ un bacio che di casto ha poco, e questo lo si può capire dai gemiti che presto escono dalle labbra di entrambi.  
   
“Che desideravi queste.” sussurra River, interrompendo il bacio e concludendo la frase, lasciando poi un semplice bacio sulle sue labbra prima di allontanarsi.  
“Dolcezza, vieni o hai intenzione di passare il resto della giornata lì?” domanda ad alta voce, ormai lontana da quella stanza.  
   
“Quella donna… Non cambierà mai.” sussurra il Dottore, fissando il proprio riflesso sorridente nello specchio e indossando un cravattino dello stesso colore dello scialle della moglie.  
   
“Che hai detto?” urla la donna, che lo aspetta alla console.  
   
“Arrivo, _Dolcezza_!” urla il Dottore, passando una mano fra i capelli ed uscendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Sweeties!  
> Credevo che non avrei mai scritto qualcosa in questo fandom, tantomeno su di River ed il Dottore, una delle mie più grandi otp.  
> Eppure eccomi qui, con la mia prima One-Shot su di loro!  
> Cosa ne pensate? Vi è piaciuta, o avete notato qualcosa di sbagliato o in cui devo migliorare?  
> Fatemi sapere lasciando una recensione, o scrivendomi su twitter (il mio nick è Hiddlesthug, come qui). ☆  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Hiddlesthug.


End file.
